You Know Me Too Well
by XxStephXx
Summary: Lily and James have a huge fight over something stupid. 3 weeks later Lily's pregnant and James shows up when she needs him most One Shot


**You know me too well**

"For fuck sake, James, grow up, will you. I have to work, I'm sorry I can't come to dinner. The world doesn't revolve around you and your plans" Lily shouted.

Lily was a healer at St Mungo's, she had just told James that she couldn't go out to dinner with him, the following evening. She couldn't understand why he was getting so upset.

"You're not the only healer, tell them to get someone else. We made plans," James shouted back.

"This isn't my fault, stop being an immature asshole" Lily shouted back

"Well if that's how you feel"

"It is"

"Well maybe we're not all that suited"

"Well maybe not, I'm outta here" said Lily then she stormed out of James' flat

-----------------------------------------------

3 WEEKS LATER

Lily was sitting in her flat, completely miserable, she hadn't seen or spoken to James since their argument. She missed him so much, she couldn't understand why either of them had gotten so upset about her having to work, normally James understood. He was an Auror and understood that while the war was going on, that they had to work a lot.

_'It's not fair, why can't he just call? Why can't I work up the courage to call him? I hate waking up alone, I just want **him**. I just want him back'_ Lily then dissolved into tears, she had been doing a lot of that lately._ '3 Weeks, I haven't seen him in 3 whole weeks. Wait 3 weeks oh fuck, I'm 2 weeks late. Why the hell didn't I notice'_

Lily didn't even let herself hope, or think. She just rushed out to get a pregnancy test.

MEANWHILE AT JAMES' FLAT

"Come on, mate cheer up" said Sirius Black, as he handed James' a beer and a sandwich, he hadn't been eating lately.

"No, I can't. She's gone, she's really gone and she's never coming back" said James on the verge of tears, placing the beer and the sandwich on the nearest surface, he'd lost his appetite.

"You don't know that, just go and see her."

"She won't want to know. I was such a bastard and now..." said James reaching over, and picking up the little black velvet box that was on the arm of his chair. "Now, she'll never wear this" he said opening the box to reveal a gorgeous emerald and diamond engagement ring.

"You don't know that, talk to her. Tell Lily that you were planning to propose and you overreated and that you're sorry"

-----------------------------------------------

Lily got back from the chemist, did the test. As she was waiting for the results she slid down the wall in her hall, and started to sob. What if she was pregnant? Should she tell James? Would he want to know? Could she deal with the pain of seeing him, or the heartache it would cause her if he rejected her or the baby? She'd have a constant reminder of James, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing, she would always have a part of him with her, on the other hand it would be a reminder of what she had lost.

But if the test came back negative, he was really gone. The last hope she was clinging to was gone.

"Lily, sweetheart" said James softly, then he spotted her, sobbing her heart out. "Lily"

"No, stop it, he's gone. It's not him" she sobbed to herself

"Lily flower, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" he said kneeling down next to her.

"J-James is that really you?"

"Uh huh, what's the matter?"

"Wh-what are you doing here? Y-you're stuff is in the kitchen, y-you're books, cl-clothes..."

"I don't care about that. Tell me what's wrong!" he demanded

"It's n-nothing, I-I'm fine"

James wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her to him, "I don't believe you. I'm sorry I was an idiot. But you're scaring me"

"D-don't worry, it's alright" said Lily, composing herself but still allowing James to hold her.

"It's not Damn it Lily tell me"

"Don't shout at me, this is all your fault" shouted Lily getting up, pushing James away.

"My fault"

"6 weeks ago, you came home from work, and you FORGOT to do the contraceptive charm. So thanks" Lily shouted, at a stunned James.

"s-six, ch-charm. You-you're pregnant" he stuttered.

"I don't know" she snapped

"What do you mean you don't know? I'll go get a test"

"I've got one it's in the bathroom, I just can't look at it"

"Oh Lily, why didn't you tell me"

"I just realised, didn't I? Look I already told you, your stuff is in the kitchen, just take it and leave"

"I DIDN'T COME FOR MY STUFF"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE"

"FOR YOU, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG. I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY" James held his breath waiting for Lily's reaction.

She stepped towards him, he thought she was going to slap him. Instead she rested her on his chest, clinging onto him."You know me too well"

"I love you, flower. I'm sorry I overeacted, please I'm sorry, I love you so much" he said stroking her hair

"I've missed you so much. I love you, I'm sorry. I was so scared"

"You don't need to be, you never need to be scared again, I'm here, I'll never let anything happen to you"

"I know" said Lily, "I guess I should go and look"

"No" said James, Lily immediately looked confused, "**We'll** go and look, us together."

"Okay"

James took Lily's hand and they went into the bathroom to see the result

**POSITIVE**

"Oh" was all Lily could say

Without warning James lifted Lily up and swung her round, "I'm going to be a dad. We're having a baby, we're gonna be parents"

"You're okay, you don't mind. We're still really young"

"I don't care, I'm the happiest guy in the world. You're gonna be a mother, the mother of my child" he said excitedly

"We're having a baby" squealed Lily

"Marry me" James blurted out, bringing Lily back to reality with a thud.

"James, me being pregnant is not a reason to get married" she said seriously walking out of the bathroom closely followed by James.

"That's not why I asked"

"Whatever, James, marriage wasn't on your mind until you found out I was pregnant"

"That was two seconds ago"

"So..."

James grabbed Lily's hand and apparated both of them to his flat, Sirius had gone home.

"What are we doing here?" demanded Lily

"This" said James holding up the engagement ring and then he handed Lily the receipt

"James you shouldn't have spent so much on a ring" she gasped

"Forget that part" he laughed softly, "look the date"

"4 weeks ago" smiled Lily

"Yes. I was going to propose, that night we were supposed to go out to dinner, that's why I overeacted."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." she whispered, "I don't even have an excuse, I just overeacted because I'm a bitch"

"Hey don't talk like that, you're amazing" said James once again wrapping his arms around Lily, "and you have the best excuse in the world, you're pregnant, your hormones are everywhere."

"Oops I forgot" giggled Lily

Then James got down on one knee, "Lily Evans, I love you more than anything in the world, I have never been as miserable as I have been the past 3 weeks. Now we're having a baby, the only thing that could make me any happier is if you agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" squealed Lily

James slipped the ring on Lily's finger, and then was practically dragged to his feet by Lily, desperate for a kiss.


End file.
